Princess Tinkerbell
by EthelCBG
Summary: You all know the story about how Tinkerbell & Periwinkle were born. But, what if there was something that Queen Clarion was keeping from her people? What if she had daughters? And that Lord Milori was not her only lover that she had? Well, Read to find out! Here, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle are Queen Clarion's daughters.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Just to let you lovely readers know, this story takes place after The Secret of The Wings movie :))_**

Many seasons have passed since Tinkerbell found out her sister and about Queen Clarion's past relationship. Queen Clarion had just come back from the Winter Woods, she and Lord Milori had started being together again. Queen Clarion was in her chambers that evening, she was reflected on all the events that had taken place.

"I can't believe I'm with him again," She sighed, smiling.

She was happy. Or so she thought.

Her smile slowly faded away. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"They found each other. I don't know how long I can keep this secret. It's bound to unravel itself..." Queen Clarion said to herself.

Even though she did love Lord Milori, she made a choice that day. She was not going to be with him anymore. She remembered the risks he made her take. Their relationship could not work. A warm fairy can never be with a winter fairy. Although it pained her to do it, she knew it was for the best. It was so that she could protect her subjects. She had to set a good example, so that her people will not follow after her mistakes. She wouldn't be able to bear if she knew one of her subjects got hurt. She decided to write to Milori.

 _Dear Milori,_

 _It's Clarion. As much as it pains me to tell you this, but I don't think we can continue to be together. The risk is just too high, I can't risk any of my subjects making our mistakes. I can't bear for them to be hurt. We are leaders, we should set a good example for them. I'm sorry... It's for the best, and you know that. I hope you'll understand. Tinkerbell Periwinkle have found out about their secret, that they're sisters. Sooner or later, we'll have to tell them the truth. It's going to come out eventually. We'll tell them when they go through the growth. I love you, and I'm sorry for everything._

 _Love,_ _Ree._

Clarion read it and tears filled her beautiful hazel brown eyes. She sighed and folded the paper and slipped it into a beautiful envelope. She then gave it to an owl, and asked it to send it to Lord Milori.

"I hope I did the right decision..." She sighed.

After that, she entered her bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"I'm a mess..." She muttered to herself.

She then took off her crown and set it down on her sink. She let her hair down and undid her usual neat bun. She then proceeded to remove her makeup and washed her face. She undressed herself and took a nice warm shower. Then, she put on her night gown and brushed herher hair and her teeth. She then slipped under her covers and drifted off to sleep.

 ** _Meanwhile in the winter woods..._**

The Owl which Clarion sent flew swiftly towards the Winter Woods and headed towards the palace. Milori was in his chambers, getting ready for bed when he heard an owl heading towards him. The Owl let go of an envelope into Milori's hand and flew off. Milori stared at the envelope in his hand. Finally, he decided to open it and read it. He tore it open and took out the paper. He froze. He knew that handwriting. As he read, his facial expression changed. His heart hurt so much, it broke into a million pieces.

"Ree... Why..." He finally whimpered to the letter.

Finally, he had to admit that she was right. It was for the best of Pixie Hollow and he can't be selfish about it. That was some of the things he loved about her, she was so humble and selfless.

He took a deep breath and then exhaled. He wasn't fine, but he felt way better than he did few minutes ago. He decided that he too should stand strong for the winter fairies. He then slipped into his bed and drifted to sleep.

 ** _A/N :_** ** _So here's the prologue, I really hope you like it! Do leave some nice reviews and tell me what you think about it and what you feel should happen next :))_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **Clarion POV**_

 _Okay. I did the right thing. I did the right thing, right? I mean, it's for the best of Pixie Hollow. I can't be so selfish and put my happiness over the cost of my people. I got this. I'm a queen, I'm sure everything will just fine._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Queen Clarion was deep in thought, when Viola, her personal assistant flew into her chambers. Viola was quite the fairy, she had long dark brown hair which reached till her waist. Her eyes were violet and she was a music fairy. She was the height of the minister of spring but slightly shorter. She always had a smile whenever she went, she was one joyful fairy and brought joy to wherever she went. Queen Clarion was already dressed, she was starring out her window, where she could see the whole of Pixie Hollow from.

"Um, Queen Clarion? " Viola spoke, hoping to get her attention and get her out of her who knows what thoughts.

Unfortunately, she failed. Clarion was still in the exact same position 2 minutes ago.

Viola gently tapped the Queen's shoulder and called out to her once again.

"Ree? " Viola called, using the name she always called her when it was just them.

Viola grew up with Clarion. Her whole family were close friends of Clarion's because they were the royal musicians. Viola and Clarion would always play with their dolls in her room. When Viola was 13, they were looking for a personal assistant for Clarion and Viola gladly volunteered. I mean, Clarion was her best friend. She would love to have any job that meant she could spend more time with Clarion.

Clarion immediately broke from her thoughts. She noticed Viola there, starring worryingly at her.

"Oh... Viola! I didn't realize you were here!" Clarion exclaimed apologetically.

"You're still regretting it, aren't you? " Viola sighed, looking at her best friend.

"What? No way! " Clarion defended, hoping Viola would believe her.

"Nice try, Ree. We've been friends ever since forever remember ? Come on, I know when you're lying, " Viola rolled her eyes.

"Fine. " Clarion gave in.

"Yes, I'm regretting it. I don't know if I made the right decision, " She admitted.

Viola flew next to her.

"Look, Ree. I know you still love him, but some things aren't meant to be. He's the Lord of Winter. He should be able to understand, why you did it. If he doesn't, then he's just being plain selfish. If he loves you, then he would let you go." Viola told her, sighing.

As much as Clarion hated it, Viola was right. If he really did love her, he would learn to let her go. Clarion sighed.

"You're right, Vi... "

Viola looked at her friend and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry. Mary and I will always be here for you. And you always have the ministers and of course Tinkerbell and her friends, " Viola chuckled.

Clarion began to smile as well.

"Speaking of Tinkerbell... " Viola trailed off.

Clarion's face immediately turned into a worried face.

"Why? What happened to her, Vi? " She asked, anxious and worried.

"Her friends and her were having a tea party, when suddenly she started to feel very hot and painful, then she fainted. She's with the healing fairies right now," Viola told her.

"We have to go see her! " Clarion exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go then. " Viola agreed.

So, Viola and Queen Clarion quickly flew to the healing talent fairies as fast as they could.

 _ **Meanwhile at the healing talent fairies...**_

The girls were frantically flying back and forth.

"What if she never wakes up ever again? " Iridessa exclaimed.

"What if she fainted from dehydration? " Rosetta frantically exclaimed.

Suddenly, Queen Clarion flew in with Viola.

"Girls. What happened? " Queen Clarion asked softly, concerned.

Everyone immediately turned towards her.

"Oh, Queen Clarion! We didn't realize you were here! " Silvermist exclaimed.

"Quite alright, dear. " Clarion replied soothingly.

"Well... We were all having a tea party and then suddenly Tink complained that her head hurt and we didn't know it got so serious because then she fainted... " Silvermist explained.

Finally, everyone was allowed to see Tinkerbell. As soon as they were allowed in, all four of the fairies swooped in.

"TINKERBELL! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED? " everyone exclaimed.

The healing talent fairirs cleared their throat, waiting for silence.

"Oops, sorry! "Silvermist apologized.

"It seems Miss Bell here is just going through a normal cycle of wings transition. " They told the rest.

"The cycle? " Tinkerbell's group of friends exchanged confused glances at each other.

"You might want to explain, Your Highness..." The healing fairies gestured to Queen Clarion.

Queen Clarion sighed.

"I guess I can't keep it in any longer... The truth is... The cycle is a process a fairy goes through from a young fairy to an older fairy. But, Tinkerbell is only going through these other symptoms because she's a royal fairy and royal fairies need their wings to grow larger than other normal fairies," She explained carefully and slowly.

Everyone just had their mouths wide open as they were extremely shocked.

"Wait... How am I a royal fairy? " Tink looked at Queen Clarion, confused.

Queen Clarion bit her lip.

"Years ago, when the two fairies parted and said their goodbyes, the other fairy found out she was with two children..."she slowly trailed off.

"Wait... I thought fairies were born of a baby's first laugh?" Vidia asked.

"Well, yes. " Clarion answered, as she continued to explain in depth.

"A Queen gets symptoms when a royal baby or rather royal fairies are on the way," She explained.

"Look at how Tinkerbell's welcoming was, like royalty, "

Everyone just looked at her, stunned.

"Oh... That all makes sense now, " Rosetta exclaimed.

"So... Peri is your daughter too? " Tink looked at Clarion, curiously.

"Yes, you two are sisters after all, " She nodded slightly as a small smile escaped her lips.

"So I'm guessing that Tink's father is Lord Milori?" Vidia brought up.

Clarin's face and especially her cheeks flushed bright red as she turned away slightly for a few moments until she just nodded.

"I know this all great and all, but I've got to excuse myself, I need some time to process all of this and some fresh air. Please don't worry about me, "Tinkerbell exclaimed loudly, clearly anxious as she quickly took flight and flew as quick as she could to her secret spot.

 _Meanwhile at the Winter Woods..._

Periwinkle was at the frost forest working as usual when suddenly she felt as sharp pain from her wings and fell to the ground. Thankfully, for the snow on the ground; she had a soft landing.

"Peri!" All her friends exclaimed worriedly as they raced quickly towards her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Gliss bombarded her with questions but clearly showing her concern to the poor winter frost fairy.

"Gliss! Give her some space and time to speak,"Spike scolded her friend, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry!" Gliss apologized.

Periwinkle was still in pain, she was groaning and wincing as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I think we should get her to the healing fairies and tell Lord Milori," Sled suggested as the others nodded.

"Everyone bring Peri to the healing fairies while I'll go inform Lord Milori, "Sled ordered as everyone went their separate ways.

 _ **A/N**_

Hello guyssss. I am SO SORRY for not updating weekly because I've been so busy with college and exams omg. But yeh here I am, updating fanfiction when I have tons of assignments and homework to do, gj Ethel xD But I'm going to try and update as soon as possible for you guys okayyyy xD Do comment what you think will happen next ;)

-EthelCBG


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Sled's friends rushed off to bring Peri to the healing talent fairies, Sled quickly rushed to the Winter Palace. He zoomed there as quick as he could and luckily he spotted Lord Milori there.

"Lord Milori!" Sled quickly called out as he was panting to catch his breath.

"Sled? What's wrong? Calm down and take deep breaths, " Milori advised him as he looked towards Sled concerned.

As soon as Sled calmed down and was breathing normally, he informed Lord Milori.

"It's Periwinkle..."He finally blurted out. Lord Milori looked at Sled in shock and worriedly.

"What about her? What happened? Is she okay?" He bombarded Sled with questions.

"Well... We were all in the frost forest doing our work when suddenly Periwinkle complained about pain from her wings, she fell but luckily there was a soft landing. She's with the healing talent fairies now, " He explained.

Lord Milori's facial expression changed immediately.

"Take me to her, " He instructed.

"Of course, follow me, " Sled answered as both of them zipped off to the healing talent fairies.

 _ **Back at the other side of Pixie Hollow...**_

Tinkerbell was in her favourite secret hiding spot where no one would find her and where she could just sit there by herself and think things through.

"I'm a Princess?!" She mumbled to herself.

"You sure don't seem happy," a voice suddenly spoke out of the blue.

Tink was suddenly taken aback.

"W-Who are you?" She questioned, curiously as she tried to retrieve the source of where it was coming from.

"Let's just say I'm an old friend of Pixie Hollow's," a young teenager with reddish orangey hair smiled as she emerged from the hut.

Tinkerbell was scanning her from her head to her toe.

"I've never seen you around before, what's your name?" Tink asked her curiously.

The mysterious fairy thought about it for awhile and then proceeded to answer.

"I'm Crystal, nice to meet you, Tinkerbell," she shot her a smile.

Tink froze for a good 5 seconds before turning to Crystal.

"W-wait... How do you know my name? I never told you mine, yet? " Tinkerbell panicked.

"Seriously? Are you surprised? You're **Tinkerbell.** One of the most well-known fairies throughout Neverland," She looked at Tinkerbell like she was crazy.

"I'm really not," Tink defended.

"Face it, you're famous Tinkerbell, " Crystal rolled her eyes.

Tinkerbell sighed, giving in as she knew she could not convince Crystal otherwise.

"Fine, whatever you say. How did you find this place anyway? No one comes here except me, " Tink asked.

"That you are wrong, not _only_ you come here; I come here too, to think things through, " Crystal admitted.

"What? No way! That's what I do too!" Tink exclaimed.

Crystal just chuckled at her excitement.

"Great minds think alike," She shrugged.

Tink nodded in agreement.

"So... Why exactly did you come here anyway?" Crystal asked curiously as she peered at Tink.

"Long story," Tink explained.

"I have time to spare, " Crystal told her as she sat next to Tink.

Tinkerbell then told her the story of what happened.

"Woah, I never knew you were a princess and Queen Clarion's daughter," Crystal said in awe.

However, there was a sense of sadness within her.

"What's wrong?" Tink asked as she sensed something wrong.

Crystal shook it off.

"It's nothing, don't mind me, I'm fine, " as she flashed a smile.

"O-okay... If you say so, but I'll be here to listen if you need someone okay?" Tink offered.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell, " Crystal smiled gratefully.

"Anytime, besides we're friends now," she beamed happily.

"Yes, friends, " Crystal agreed.

"So, wanna meet my friends? I'm sure they'll be thrilled to meet you!" Tinkerbell exclaimed.

"Of course! But I'll need to change first, if you don't mind, " Crystal said.

"No problem, I can follow you back to your place and then we can go together, " Tink offered.

"Oh... Uh sure, I guess, " Crystal shrugged.

Crystal led Tink to an abandoned hut.

"You live here?" Tink asked.

"Yeah... I just moved back here recently and I found this place," Crystal explained.

"Omg that's cool! Do you have lost stuff too?" Tink asked curiously.

"Lost things? You mean trinkets? Like things humans leave behind from the mainland?" Crystal asked, confused.

"Yep, that's it, " Tinkerbell nodded.

"Well, come-on in then, " Crystal invited.

The two fairies then walked into what looked like an abandoned hut as it was distanced from everyone else's homes. It was covered in beautiful reddish and orange leaves from autumn. The looks from the outside may not be so appeasing, but once you walk in; it is like a holiday hut- beautiful, gorgeous and has all the things you need.

"Wow Crystal. You built this yourself?" Tink asked as she was awe struck.

Crystal blushed and rubbed behind her head.

"Yeah, but surely it isn't anything compared to what you have done in the past," Crystal pointed out humbly.

"You're too humble," Tink laughed.

"I'll get changed and then we can be off," Crystal informed as she walked to wards her bedroom and closed the door behind her while Tink sat in the dining room. 

_Inside the bedroom..._

Crystal took a deep breath and breathed out.

"I can't believe it..." She muttered to herself.

"I'm actually back after all these years... Father's still missing... Mother must be with that horrendous Lord Milori... And apparently I have two sisters now..." She sighed as she looked at her reflection in her mirror.

A young beautiful fairy stood there. One who had reddish orange long wavy hair with ocean blue eyes. She inherited her eyes from her mother, as what her father and any other fairy would tell her, she had her mother's eyes. Previously she was wearing a brownish dress made of dead or dried leaves. If she was to return to Pixie Hollow, she had to hide her identity; therefore, she was going with the name of "Crystal" for now. I mean, she was not even lying as Crystal is part of her name, just not her first name. She quickly grabbed her coat which came with a hood and put it over. She also tied her long wavy hair in a bun just like Queen Clarion's hair.

Suddenly, a knock from her door was heard.

"Come in, " She quickly answered.

Tinkerbell walked in and looked around her room.

"Wow Crystal, you did a pretty fantastic job on everything, " Tink complimented.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it, "Crystal smiled.

"Are you wearing that to the main square?" Tink arched a brow at her outfit.

"Why? Is something wrong with it?" Crystal questioned.

"It's not really winter, ya know?" Tink said nervously as she didn't want to offend her.

"Oh... Well you see... I just got here a few days ago and I don't want to make a big fuss so I'm looking for a good disguise, " Crystal admitted, hoping Tinkerbell understood what she was trying to say.

Tinkerbell nodded slowly.

"So you don't want to meet Queen Clarion? She would be delighted to see you!" Tinkerbell persuaded.

Crystal chuckled softly as she shook her head at Tinkerbell's enthusiasm.

"I doubt so, trust me, " Crystal told her as she began to tie her hair up in a nice half up double wrapped braids.

Tinkerbell then took out a long red dress made from autumn leaves from Crystal's wardrobe and took out her pair of scissors from her pocket which she always brought with her everywhere she went. Soon enough, she began snipping away and the dress turned out to be a beautiful autumn red knee length dress. {Refer to the attached image :))

When Tinkerbell had finished, she handed it to Crystal who was in awe of her handicraft work.

"Do you like it? " Tink asked her, peering up at Crystal who examined it closely.

"Like it? I LOVE it! It looks amazing and gorgeous Tinkerbell!" Crystal exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, go on then. Go put it on and then we can head to the main square, " Tinkerbell grinned.

Without hesitation, Crystal nodded and headed to her bathroom where she changed into the dress that Tink had just altered for her.

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I guess this is it. I don't think anyone would recognise me anyway but let's see how it goes, " Crystal mutters to herself as she puts on some make up.

She wore golden eyeshadow and applied eyeliner and mascara. Once she was done, she walked towards the dining room where Tinkerbell was waiting for her.

"Woah Crystal, you look stunning!" Tinkerbell complimented while grinning from ear to ear.

Crystal blushed slightly as she smiled.

"Thanks Tink. Now let's go shall we? " Crystal asked as she grabbed her red orange sling bag.

Tink nodded in agreement as she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. Crystal then pulled out a bag of pixie dust and sprinkled some on herself as Tinkerbell did the same to herself. Both of them then headed towards the main square.

 _ **A/N**_

 _Woo Hoo! That's all for today :)) I'm sorry for not updating last week becoz I had a lot of things going on, like church camp last weekend and my grandma is staying with me for a month so I have to make sure she's okay and stuff. What do you think is gonna happen heheheheh *insert evil laugh* And who do you think Crystal is? Just a clue: Crystal is not who you think she is, and is Crystal really her name hmmm? Why is she trying to hide and disguise herself? Find out in the next update hehehe :') It's like past 12am here and here I am updating for you guys 3 And I'm going for a short vacation tmr and I gotta wake up early urgh rip me. But I'll try and write the next update as soon as possible for you guys okay 3 And just a note, if ever you feel alone and need someone to talk to or just someone to listen to you, my PM's are always open. Don't ever feel afraid to message me, I'll be there for you okayzzz. Or if you just want a friend to talk about random stuff lol. Okayzzzz that's all from me for today : Ethel outttttt._


End file.
